The Yo-kai Watchers!
by Zayachu
Summary: Meet the Yokai watchers they are looking for Yokai as well plus there some humor things is a AU from Japan and Now game and anime!
1. Introducing!

**If you don't know what the Yokai watchers are well let me explain my friend(s)...**

 **Usually it means a human with the Yokai Watch of course. But people know the yokai watcher is obviously Nate and Katie. If any of you know the next watcher is also Inaho from episode 77. But if any of you never heard of other Watchers but they in the anime in Japan and the game Yokai watch 3. Some people saying who are those watchers from the anime and game? Well I tell you but before I do I'm going to tell you this... they NOT o.cs... ok let started! The fourth watcher watch in the anime is Jerry an Adult man with Yokai watch if he don't know who he is, he in episode 131. Check it out!! And the fifth watcher in the third game his name is Mac he don't have a Yokai watch in the game but he got a pendent to see Yokai! If he don't know who he is check out Yokai watch 3 let's plays. Ok guys this is not a story this is a introduction of the Yokai watchers but I'm making the next chapter about them soon. But not that soon sorry so please check out those new watchers... I swear they real not really real but you know what I mean... if people don't know who Inaho is, check her out... Hey people review a question about them and I answer immediately! Ok see ya later! ;)**


	2. The Blackout Part 1

**Did someone know the watchers well time for the chapter!!**

Nate: Watchers attention!!!

-all the watcher came here-

Nate: ok watchers I call dibs on the tv!

Inaho: WHAT NO I CALLED DIBS!

Katie: no me!!

Mac: I never have a chance!

Whisper: I want to watch the soap opera!!

Jibanyan: we want to watch cartoons!!

Komasan: yeah!

USApyon: I want to watch my favorite anime!

-watchers and Yokai arguing-

-Jerry took a peek of his door and look-

Jerry: I can't watch my show downstairs... but luckily I got my secret tv upstairs

-later-

Jerry: ok no one here!!

Tomnyan: hi Jerry~

Jerry: -turns and saw Tomnyan- GAAH! Tomnyan what are you doing here!?

Tomnyan: my show The Yokai Voice is coming up soon plus I hate getting fights over the tv downstairs

Jerry: but it the season finale and I had to watch it!!!

Tomnyan: sorry Jerry I found the second tv and I was... here... -slow motion- firsssssttt...

Jerry: NOOOOOOOO...

Tomnyan: sorry Jerry it could wait...

Jerry: whatever

Tomnyan: can you plug the tv

Jerry: fine...

-plug it and blackout-

Jerry: WHAT THE...!

-all the Yokai are crying and hugging each other-

Nate: guys calm down!

Mac: the lights went out, Nate

Inaho: expect the wi-fi

Katie: I can't see!!

Nate: calm down gang what the heck happened?

Jerry: I was going to plug the second tv for Tomnyan and the lights went out

Nate: Epic, Jerry! You didn't tell us about the second tv!!

-the watchers complains-

TBC


	3. The Blackout Part 2

Sorry I forgot to tell you the last chapter is based on the loud house my bad...

* * *

Nate: ok guys we need to check we all here.

Jerry: -counting and pointing- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and me that's eleven!

Nate: Ok so where the light thingy?

Jerry: In the basement.

-Nate looks at the basement and looks scared-

Nate: Why am I doing this...?

Watchers and Yo-kai: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LEADER, NATE!

Nate: Ok ok... I'll go first...

Katie: Can we all go? If you want to.

Nate: Fine but I'm not going first.

Mac: Jerry can go first you're an adult.

Jerry: Fine...

-all went downstairs-

Jerry: You guys stop hugging me it makes me feel uncomfortable...

Nate: We not hugging you we just hiding...

Inaho: I'm scared...

-hears scratching noises-

Whisper: What's that noise?!

Jerry: Don't worry guys, It's just the wind...

Katie: IT'S A GHOST!

Whisper: I'm a ghost, Katie!

Katie: -grabs Jibanyan and hits Whisper with him while screaming-

Jibanyan: Ow Katie!

Whisper: Not nice!

Katie: Sorry...

Jerry: See guys it's nothing to be afraid of...

-saw a shadow in the window-

??: Watchers...

Jerry: IT A SCARY STALKER! RUN!!

-all of them are screaming and running around-

Nate: I got this!!!

-tried to break the window and the light are back on-

Jerry: Nate stop it just Hidabat fixing the power...

Nate: Oh... Hey since the lights are back on, who ever got to the tv wins!

Jerry: NO WAY! -runs faster passes Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan, jumped over Inaho and Mac and made it-

Nate: Lucky...

Tomnyan: No fair...

* * *

Ok sorry for the parody chapters I didn't tell you but this is the pliot of the chapters and well it a two part anyway... ok -hold up my hand as a vow- I promise I make the parody for crossover only! Anyways see ya!


	4. Grounded?

**Sorry for the hiatus but I decided to make this into a whole story. Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

Nate walked home even Whisper and Jibanyan followed him home. "I'm home!" Nate shouted. "Where were you, young man?!" His mother yelled. "Uh... hanging out with my friends.. that's all..." Nate lied.

"Every day until 10pm?"

"Well we sort of dropped them off home..."

His mother look at him suspiciously and Nate smiled nervously and hoping she fell for it. Whisper look nervous too even though lying his parents is wrong. "Well ok... I believe you. Now go to bed!" Said Nate's Mom. "Ok..." Said Nate as he ran upstairs. Later in Nate's room, Nate sigh in relief and said, "oh that was close..." "It should be! what are you gonna tell her? That you and your friends had a society for Yokai!?" Said Jibanyan. "Look I know you I got home late sometimes but I'll be back home in a different time." Said Nate, "After all, my friends can keep a secret from anyone, right?" "Well Yeah..." Said Whisper. Nate and his Yokai getting on the bed and sleep.

The next day in their hideout the Watchers just relaxing and doing their work. Nate ran inside panting and sweating. They looked confused and wondering why their friend is late. "Nate, why you late?" Said Katie. "I... had to help mom and I ran all the way there..." Said Nate. "Uh. Why didn't you just summon Mirapo to take you here?" Inaho said in a smart tone. "D'oh! Why am I think of that?!" Said Nate as he facepalmed. "Hey as long Nate is ok, we can still go Yokai hunting." Said Jerry. "Come on let's go!" Said Mac. They started to ran outside to search for Yokai.

It's midnight and everyone is asleep in Nate's house. Nate opens to door quietly when he arrived home late and tip toes across the living room. Just as he going to the stairs he heard a shout from the living room it was his mother. "NATHAN ADAMS!" She yelled. He turned around seeing her mother is in pajamas looking angry. "Oh... hey mom... um... I was using the bathroom and..." Nate said nervously but cut off by his mother.

"In your normal clothes instead of your pajamas?!"

"Well... um..." Said Nate.

"Listen to me, Nate. You need to stop going out late when I give you curfew!"

"But, Mom.."

"No buts! You're grounded for a week!"

"What!? Mom, not fair!"

"It is. That means no Tv, no video games, no leaving the house for exception of school and no friends over."

"Mom!"

"Go to your room!"

Nate stormed off upstairs and went to his room. He slammed the door with anger and sat on his bed. Whisper and Jibanyan looked scared. "Um.. Nate, do you need something..?" Said Whisper. "Grab the phone..." Said Nate. Whisper when through his door and gone for one second and came back with the phone and give it to Nate. Nate type the number and called.

The phone is ringing and someone answered. It's Katie.

 _"Hello." Said Katie._

"Katie.. I had bad news..." Said Nate.

 _"What is it? Are you hurt?" Said Katie._

"No... I'm grounded..."

 _"What!? You mean you can't go to our hideout?!"_

"Yes. Sorry but one of you are gonna take care of it for a week."

 _"Ok... hope you be ok..."_

"I will."

Nate hung up and give the phone to Whisper. Whisper fly off to put the phone away and Jibanyan laying on Nate lap. "Are they gonna do it without you?" Jibanyan Asked. "Don't worry, Jibanyan I'm sure they fine without me..." Said Nate.

The next morning, Katie came inside of the hideout and most of the Watchers kept asking her about Nate. She told them what happened last night causing them to look shocked. "WHAT!?" They all Yelled. "Yeah. I think he came home late." Katie explains. "Well I got to tell his parents the truth!" Said Jerry as he about to walk out the door but Inaho stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No you can't tell them. They think you're crazy." Said Inaho. "Well one of us got to do without him." Said Mac. "Maybe I should do it!" Said Inaho as she raised her hand. "No way I am!" Said Katie.

"No me!" Said Inaho turning her chiming voice into yelling.

"No! Me!" Katie yelled.

"Me!"

"Me!"

They started to argue with each other. Mac and Jerry looked at each other in annoyance.


End file.
